Karhi Nui
Cartrax, though more popularly called Karhi Nui, was home to a great population of Matoran. The island is famous for it's housing of myths and legends, particularly around the existence of the Kanohi Karhi. History Cartrax was built in the Great Spirit robot, originally not being named because it had nothing notable about it. It eventually became the hide out of a group of scholarly Toa named the Toa Cartrax, after the Matoran word for "archivist". There, the Toa discovered what appeared to be remnants of a rod, which they constructed back together. Because of it's location, Cartrax also became a great intermediary location for trade between the islands of Metru Nui and Xia. As such, a large Matoran population came to the island, not knowing the significance of the archaeologists who found the staff. The Toa Cartrax eventually became the protectors of the island. Evidently, the island soon lost it's Makuta governor, Furtaan, after he went "insane" and began to get hunted down by the other Makuta. As such, Tagah took up the job of assigning the island six new Toa after the Toa Cartrax had fulfilled their destiny. The Toa Karhi became the island's protectors and evidently Tagah's personal team of Toa as well. It became their job to govern the island along with the Turaga. Government and Culture Karhi Nui is an independent island crucial to trade between Xia and Metru Nui, and as such has been subjected to needing a strong government and stronger culture. The mixing of legends and histories has shown it to be a very influential place for the Matoran Universe, spreading their tales far by trade. Government Karhi Nui remains under the control of the Turaga Council, a council which is made up by the six Turaga of Karhi Nui, and at the head is the governor, Tagah. The council usually makes decisions for the territories of the many tribes, and often declares new laws or decrees, or even peace treaties with other islands. However, Tagah gets final word and makes sure all decisions are made under the law of the Makuta. Each Turaga remains as a some-what governor of each territory, making decisions and important decrees for the individual parts of the island. Besides the Turaga, the Toa maintain the safety of the island and make sure to keep the Matoran out of harm's way. Culture First and foremost, Cartrax is a land that reveres myth and legend. Many legends regarding past events, like tales of Toa Karhi and Paranu retain to be a tradition on the island, although many other cultures scoff at Karhi Nui's more primitive actions. Many Matoran in Karhi Nui (including Fatorak, the Chronicler) regard such legends as historical fact, and will not let go of it. Like mentioned above, Karhi Nui Matoran find it better to retain the splendor of Karhi Nui, with all of it's plants, Rahi, and the natives, the Te-Tes. Scarce are interactions of the Matoran and the Te-Tes, but the Matoran still respect them and their culture. Although most of the Te-Tes died out from several attacks by Raptshi, they still make small tribes along the slopes of Ko-Karhi. Territories Karhi Nui is separated into several territories, in which Matoran work and live. The territories are similar to Metru Nui, except for the fact that mostly everything is a bit more primitive. However, this is due to them having to bring over less machinery from Cartrax and almost start fresh. There are six territories in total. Ta-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Kylerak *'Turaga:' Tolunga Ta-Karhi rests in the molten lakes in and near Mount Viluu, a volcano that rests in the middle of Karhi Nui. Most of the time, this territory is guarded by elite Ta-Matoran, and is overseen by Turaga Tolunga. Ta-Matoran work here, being the head in machinery and craft Kanohi and weapons. This territory is also the capitol of Karhi Nui, and can be reached by the Onu-Karhi tunnels and through entrance gates in Le-Karhi. The Lava Pits Like Metru Nui, Ta-Karhi has lava pits, although they are much more primitive. However, they can make masks effectively and easily. Most of Ta-Karhi's protodermis is used for mask making, and they get it from Onu-Karhi. Many of the masks they make are average ones, such as Kakamas and Haus. Skilled Ta-Matoran usually make tools and armor for Toa and for mechanics in Po-Karhi, who make other types of advanced weapons. Capitol Building Ta-Karhi's capitol building is not as impressive as other buildings in Karhi Nui, but the Matoran see it as an important building otherwise. Here, the Turaga have meetings and discuss issues going on in the other territories. The group of Turaga, known as the Turaga Council of Karhi Nui, are the ones who usually make decisions regarding problems with other Territories. The other Turaga are allowed to give ideas for solving problems, and most of the time end up with a compromise. Overseeing nearly all these meetings is Makuta Tagah. Jobs There are a varied number of jobs in Ta-Karhi, most of which involve crafting and making tools. However, there are other options for a Ta-Matoran: *Mask and Tool Masking: The primary job of Ta-Matoran, and the one that most Ta-Matoran favor. *Machinery: Some Ta-Matoran who refuse to work on making masks and tools become workers with machines. Due to Onu-Karhi being rich in solid protodermis, the Ta-Karhi Matoran usually operate machinery that can help remove impurities when the Protodermis is mined. *Trading: Some skilled Ta-Martoran who work in business trade with the other Matoran, as a way to get other items. They also use a currency called Makeri, which are about the same value of Widgets. *Other: Some Ta-Matoran ask permission from Turaga Tolunga about doing other jobs that are not listed, such as design, transport, and other jobs. Most of the time, Tolunga approves. Ga-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Viatra *'Turaga:' Gitu Ga Karhi is stretched across the coast of Karhi Nui, being the perimeter of the island. As a result, all the rest of the territories of Karhi Nui are surrounded by Ga Karhi. This area of Karhi Nui is a center of peace, having no guard to protect it. Many hospitals, schools, and other places rest in the shores of Ga-Karhi, showing to visitors that the island is a place of peace. As with the other territories, Ga Karhi can be reached by using the Onu-Karhi tunnels. The Great School In Ga-Karhi there are many schools, in which Matoran from other territories come to learn about certain things, like sciences and history. However, the greatest school was simply called The Great School, being the most important institution in all of Ga-Karhi. In here, there are several classes, a library that contains old scrolls from past chroniclers (and the current one), and a museum showing off other artifacts about Karhi Nui and Cartrax. Turaga Gitu can be spotted here daily, running the institution as the supervisor. Pilak Bay This bay is a common tourist attraction in Karhi Nui. Here, many Matoran come to enjoy the peacefulness of the lake, riding on boats and swimming. However, here is also an aquarium, that holds more than 400 species of aquatic rahi, scaling from Naho Sharks to Tarakava. Toa Viatra's home is along the bay, where she comes sometimes for a relaxing break from work. Jobs Ga-Matoran in Karhi Nui happen to be more of peace makers, so their jobs mostly revolve around peaceful jobs. *Teacher/Student: In the schools of Ga-Karhi, Ga-Matoran teach each other and make constant discoveries everyday. Such is the life of half of the Ga-Matoran in Ga-Karhi. *Nurse/Doctor: The hopsitals of Karhi Nui are meant to be places of healing. With the topc experts in medicine, many Matoran come here after serious injuries or illness. Not only Ga-Matoran work here, though; Ko-Matoran also enjoy helping Ga-Matoran with their work. *Tour Guide: Many Matoran like to tour around the island. As a result, some Ga-Matoran make it their life to provide tours to Matoran. *Trading: Trading is a huge part of the Ga-Matoran lifestyle, considering the island's emphasis on commerce. It is no curiosity to see plenty of Ga-Matoran helping with trade goods or becoming merchants themselves. Le-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Collerak *'Turaga:' Letagh Le-Karhi is the biggest tribe in Karhi Nui, as it stretches across most of the island. However, other tribes come into it as well, so most of the outskirts belong to the other tribes. Le-Karhi wraps around Ta-Karhi, which is in and around the dormant volcano. When you travel to Le-Karhi, all you really find is Le-Matoran playing, singing, or trading. It's mostly a place of solitude, to enjoy nature itself, and sometimes it is said that some parts of Le-Karhi are more beautiful than Ga-Karhi (just don't say that around Ga-Matoran). Hospitals, restaurants, and entertainment places often hog up some of the small towns. However, Le-Karhi is best known for holding the Festival of Virtues. The Festival Theater This theater is where most of the Le-Matoran preform their plays during Destiny Day. Built the year the Festival was first instated, the Theater's grand design makes even Po-Matoran architects jealous. The round shape of the theater allows Le-Matoran's voices to be heard very clearly. The plays often preformed in the theater often portray ideals of future events, although, that is not always the case. Several other genres, like comedies (Le-Matoran favorite) and tragedies, often take place on the theater, and often the plays have writers from different tribes (Mostly Ga and Ko-Matoran write the plays). Le-Matoran often act for them. Lake Paranu The biggest lake in Karhi Nui, it's rivers and banks mostly extend into Le-Karhi and Po-Karhi, and empties out into Pilak Bay. It was named after the Ga-Matoran legendary figure Paranu. Le-Matoran love the shores of Lake Paranu, because they often can talk with Ga-Matoran and other Matoran, but mostly Ga-Matoran. They also enjoy sharing this part of their tribe with Ga-Karhi, as they get to mix cultures, and often Ga-Matoran play-writes live here so they can have Le-Matoran practice the play for the next Festival of Virtues. Jobs There are numerous jobs in Le-Karhi. Because of the sharing of the territory, Le-Matoran jobs mix with the jobs of other Matoran. *Mining: While not a favorite thing to do, Le-Matoran can get a good amount of money when they help Onu-Matoran mine and prospect. *Acting: Like mentioned above, Le-Matoran love to act. They spend so much time at it, they are the best in all of Karhi Nui. *Forging: Interactions with Ta-Matoran allow Le-Matoran to have opportunities as a forger of masks and weapons. Most Le-Matoran refuse this job because of the heat. Po-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Mikeku *'Turaga:' Nupui Po Karhi is one of the smallest tribes, and one split into two. The main part of Po-Karhi is on a plateau that is near the coastline and is above Onu-Karhi. The second part is also near the coastline, and has Paranu Lake touching it. Because of this, some Po-Matoran are divided in ideals and traditions, but still view each other as fellow Matoran. Po-Karhi Matoran are the ones who craft and make tools or do some carpentry. They focus on making a lot of the buildings in Karhi Nui, rivaled by only Le-Matoran carpenters (shown mostly by the Festival Theater). However, they don't try to fight; if anything, Le- and Po-Matoran learn from each other with different techniques. Hall of Chronicles The Hall of Chronicles is one of the most grand and beautiful buildings in Karhi Nui, being on the Po-Karhi plateau. Here, thousands of books, stories, and legends are stored, for any Matoran to check out and learn from. This is also where the Chronicler, Fatorak, places his chronicles after finishing parts of the volumes he makes. For a lot of Ga- and Ko-Matoran, this is one of their favorite buildings in Karhi Nui, and gives importance to Po-Karhi. Crafting & Carpentry Po-Matoran take pride in their craft. It usually takes them a week or two to make magnificent sculptures to perfection, with most of them honoring Tagah (Fatorak actually has one of these Tagah sculptures in his house) or someone else. However, some of the more patient Po-Matoran work on carpentry, helping with renovations, repairs, or actually making buildings. Jobs You don't just have to be a carpenter or sculptor in Po-Karhi. There are a few other jobs to chose from if you don't like making stone sculptures of Tagah. *Mining: Po-Matoran are a valuable asset to Onu-Matoran because they are so much stronger. As such, they can lift heavy objects they usually couldn't, and get a little extra pay for what they do. *Trading: Some Po-Matoran trade goods instead of making them. It's a bit more common than seeing a Po-Matoran in the mines, but most choose to make their own stuff instead of trading it. *Chronicling: Although this job is already taken by Fatorak, it is a highly valued position on the island. The Chronicler wears golden armor and masks to signify his importance on the island. Onu-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Quiller *'Turaga:' Guto Onu-Karhi is the rocky, porous part of the island that divides the Po-Karhi Platau from Le-Karhi and Ta-Karhi. It also touches the coastline and Pilak Bay. Onu-Kahri is heavy with mining, and most Onu-Matoran in there have never seen the light of the outside world in years. However, they don't mind that fact mostly because they have a job to do by mining protodermis and finding precious stones. The Mines The mines can be a hard experience for one to endure when first arriving there. Darkness, little oxygen, and the sound of several machines clinging and clanging don't help visitors to the Onu-Karhi mines. However, because of the mining of protodermis, lightstones, and precious stones, it is quite a valuable job in Karhi Nui, but also requires a lot of hard work. Mechanics Many Onu-Matoran choose this job in order to get out of mining. As mechanics, Onu-Matoran most of the time build mechanisms to help out with the mining, but have also been known to make other mechanisms to help with daily life. Transportation is one of the biggest things mechanics need to focus on, as the call for transporting materials or people is huge for Karhi Nui. Jobs You don't just have to be a mechanic or miner. Onu-Matoran are offered many jobs to do, as they can endure work for exponentially long times, and are a great asset to other Matoran. *Forging: Onu-Matoran sometimes like helping Ta-Matoran craft weapons, masks, and armor, as they provide a little extra power in their skills. *Trading: Like many other Matoran do in Karhi Nui, Onu-Matoran trade. Although, what's special about Onu-Matoran is that they mostly trade valuables, like lightstones or precious gems. *Schooling: Some of the more intellectual-based Onu-Matoran go to the Ga-Karhi schools to teach them about mechanics. Ko-Karhi *'Assigned Toa:' Nuhi *'Turaga:' Komatri Ko-Karhi is the second largest tribe in Karhi Nui, but also is one of the most quiet. Ko-Karhi mostly focuses on intellect but also the prophecies of the future. Ko-Matoran either devout themselves over studying odd Rahi on the island, or focusing on the ancient prophecies of a Ko-Matoran seer from the island of Cartrax. Either one is equally important. Turaga Komatri also holds a few secret areas under high protection in Karhi Nui. Although not many know of these, it is rumored that a hidden caved, called the Cavern of Secrets, rests in the mountains of this region. The Cavern of Secrets Komatri made sure to keep this part of Ko-Karhi remained obscure, as not many know of this area. Blocked by a giant ice-wall and hidden in the slopes of a random mountain in Karhi Nui, this cavern contains many artifacts that have long been missing in the Matoran Universe. Not much else is known about this place, as it is strongly protected by Turaga Komatri. Intellectual Centers Intellectual centers remain as some of the most important structures in Ko-Karhi, as they are buildings not only made of protodermis (unlike most buildings in Karhi Nui), but also serve as buildings that store rahi and study them, or perhaps serve as buildings with prophecies written on the wall, to be memorized. Either way, it remains important to keep quite here, as most Ko-Matoran need absolute quite in order to focus on studies. Jobs There are not so many Ko-Matoran who choose other jobs, because most like focusing on intellect. However, there are a few that will try other things. *Guards: Ko-Karhi needs plenty of guards, as wild rahi will attack the buildings. With the help of Toa Nuhi, Ko-Matoran fend of rahi, and even capture them to have them studied. *Trading: Some Ko-Matoran get into trading, as they hope to get valuable possessions, and perhaps use them for study. Not to mention trade with Onu-Matoran helps them get protodermis in order to make repairs to damaged buildings. *Carving: Although a bit odd for Ko-Matoran, some like to carve from ice, learning the techniques of Po-Matoran and adding their own in order to sculpt ice and use it to make important sculptures. *Teaching and Medicine: Some Ko-Matoran help Ga-Matoran teach, or even get into medicine to check up on injured Matoran. Special Occasions The Festival of Virtues The Festival of Virtues is three special days celebrated by the Turaga of Karhi Nui to remind the Matoran of the Virtues. Unity Day A day to celebrate unity by gathering the Matoran of each territory and celebrating with food, games, and other activities. Duty Day A day to show off good works to others, and help clean up the mess made on Unity Day. Destiny Day The Matoran would create great works of art, showing off potential destinies, like reviving the Great Spirit, becoming a Toa, or do something to affect the future. Meant to cheer up the working Matoran. It is also a time where Le-Matoran actors can preform plays. Naming Day A universal Matoran holiday, in which their names get changed to something of greater meaning because the Matoran did something to earn a renaming. Turaga officially give the names out. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Trivia * Karhi Nui's emphasis on legend and mythology was something BIONICLEToa's brother, ToaKylerak, wished to include. Often he would add upon different legends and tales for the stories involving Karhi Nui, to the point where it became part of the location's identity for BT. * Some of the later three regions are more focused on working than the other regions. * This article was based heavily off of a book BIONICLEToa got as a kid that helped him understand more about Metru Nui, called ''Metru Nui: City of Legends. ''He liked the book so much because of it's descriptions of how things worked, about the differences of the Metrus, the different Vahki and Toa, and a bunch of other things that helped him understand stuff. BIONICLEToa looked to the book as an inspiration when making this page. Category:Islands